1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a measuring device.
2. Related Art
There is a measuring device that utilizes a semiconductor laser to precisely detect the position or velocity of an object in a non-contact fashion. The measuring device has a specific type called self-coupling effect or self-mixing effect and applies the behavior of the semiconductor laser responsive to feedback lights reflected or scattered by the object to the measurement. The self-coupling effect means that the feedback lights or reflected lights are amplified in a laser medium, and are thus caused to modulate the laser oscillation.